


Adam's Dad

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 17 year old Cas who is having a secret affair with his best friend's dad, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel and Adam have been friends since second grade.

 

“I’m here; come outside, you fuck! I can’t exactly break a door down yet, but I’m getting there.”

Adam rolled his eyes on his side of the line. “Wow, are you trying to hit on me because you know I don’t swing that way,” he said and hopped off his bed. All he had to do was press the buzzer so that he could come up on his own. "Just kidding, it's totally working," he whispered teasingly before he hung up on his best friend and padded back into his room. “Dad! Cas is on his way up!” he called behind him, doubting that his dad was actually listening or for that matter, cared.

After Adam’s mother died, his dad had decided that he would go all out. He started his own business and it really skyrocketed, so they had moved from their one story house to a bigger apartment in the city. Castiel enjoyed coming over now because they lived much closer, and he was on the track and cross-country team, so he could take ten flights of stairs. But on the seventh, he was kind of wishing he had taken the elevator.

The door was left unlocked when he finally made it up, breathing heavily and a little red-faced. He pushed it open like he always used to when Adam lived in his smaller house and just entered, placing his over night back on the floor as he untied his shoes. He didn’t expect to see his best friend’s dad, the notorious womanizer Dean Winchester, to be walking around in a pair of tight black briefs and _only_ a pair of tight black briefs with his music plugged in playing loud in his earphones.

“Whoa!” Dean cried in shock. He ripped his earphones out and apologized. “Oh my God, Cas, I had no idea you were coming—Adam!” he turned his head and called. Castiel’s eyes were fixed on his black ink tattoo over his left pectoral. He’d seen it before, hell even commented on how cool it was when he and Adam had been younger and Dean took them to the pool. But now, what with his golden skin and hairless chest, he looked so much younger with it. And for some reason, that turned Castiel on.

Adam came out a moment later with his arms crossed over his chest. He waved to Castiel, but Dean waved his hand over. “Dad, why are you naked?” he asked with a sneer.

“Uhh—not important.” His dad wiped a hand down his rock hard abdomen and Castiel’s eyes followed the entire movement. Wow, Castiel thought, his mind going blank. Dean had never been one for exercising—he assumed it safe to say Adam’s dad was looking pretty fucking good.

“Adam, why didn’t you tell me Cas was coming over?” he asked. Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes away from the six foot one man if he tried. Adam glared at his dad.

Castiel’s best friend huffed loudly. “Because I _did_ tell you, _father_. You are just never listening to me anymore!” he said angrily, his hands balled up in fists at his side. Dean looked at him like, _really_? _You in another one of your bitch moods?_ Dean placed his hands on his hips and—yet again—the muscles in his upper arms were bulging accompanied by a light sheen of sweat as if to show that Dean had been throwing working out previously.

If he knew he was staring, Dean didn’t say anything. He only shrugged then, in spite of his son. “Yeah. I guess you’re right,” he pursed his lips and checked out his fingernails nonchalantly, “maybe that’s why I ordered a large half mushrooms, half pepperoni and sausage—just the way you _don’t_ like it.”

Adam glowered at his dad in return. “You think you’re cool, dad. Just stop.” He turned to Castiel and his face almost immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. “Come on. I got a new game!” he exclaimed happily.

Castiel shot a look at Dean one last time before he got pulled along with his moody best friend. He found himself blushing—in what? Was it embarrassment for catching him with absolutely nothing on? (Not to mention he still hadn’t changed or covered his body) Or was it for figuring out for the first time how astonishingly _hot_ Dean Winchester is?

So he rolled his shoulders and waved at the Greek God that was his best friend’s father and continued on behind Adam into his room at the end of the hall. The walls were painted a soft green, but posters of cool bands or video game promos hid most of it, Castiel never found the time to actually map it all out.

“Dude. I heard Anna Milton has a thing for blond guys with blue eyes!”

Castiel scoffed. “So basically Nazis?” he asked sarcastically, popping a chip into his mouth and throwing his joystick into the air as Adam began belting out laughing. “That’s a little weird, Adam. Maybe you shouldn’t affiliate yourself with people like her.”

He was still laughing, but he managed to argue, “Shut up, Cas! She’s the hottest girl at our school. No doubt.”

“Yeah, hot for a Nazi, I guess,” Castiel joked further until Adam punched him in the shoulder and he winced.

A knock came from Adam’s door and Castiel glanced at the clock. It had been over an hour already. “Pizza’s here, boys,” Dean announced, leaving the door open behind him as he walked down the hall into the kitchen; Castiel watched his hips move as he went.

Adam rolled off his bed and sprung to his feet. “I’m going to rub my dick in that pizza I’m so ready for it,” he said, rubbing his stomach as Castiel anxiously walked behind him.

Yes, this was his best friend.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw the brunette man pulling sodas out of the fridge. “Hey, dad, is Lisa coming over?” Dean cocks his head to the side. A scoff comes from the boy next to him and Castiel wonders if Adam is just playing a joke on his dad. “Lisa Braeden? You know, the one with Ben?” he asked. Realization popped on Dean’s face.

“Oh, yeah. _Yeah_. Wait, how did you know she come over?” he asked, picking a piece of Castiel’s mushroom side off and tossed it into his mouth. “We went on a date, like, twice last month.”

Adam shrugged. “Walls are thin.”

Castiel had an odd idea to ask Dean who Lisa was. How close were they? Did he fuck her every weekend? And who the hell was Ben?

Although Adam doesn’t like to acknowledge it, he loves his father. Dean comes into the living room and sits with the two teenagers while they watch a new horror film. Castiel’s never heard of it, but Adam has seen it “ _like a million times, dude_ ” so he trusts it’s decent.

Dean comes in and sits on the other side of Cas, leaning back against the black leather couch and closing his eyes. Adam and Dean are avid movie watchers, so Adam doesn’t even seem to notice when his dad had come in.

But Castiel does, and he watches him out of the corner of his eye. It’s weird, and he doesn’t know if he feels good about himself staring so damn much at pretty much his second father, but something about Dean has changed. And Castiel loves it.

Dean’s always been an awesome dad to Adam and, in a sense, Castiel feels like he had been his substitute dad for a part of his life when his own father had. It had been a rough patch in his life, but he had Adam and Dean to help Castiel and his mother get through the days.

Castiel pretends to play with his fingers. His head starts to tilt and he feels a bit sleepy. He assumes that his head has hit the back of the couch but it shifts under him and Castiel freezes.

It's Dean's bicep that's wrapped around the back of the couch, his hand extending to touch some of the hairs on the top of Adam's head.

This shocks Castiel because it's small, but it's intimate and it makes his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and surprise that the man hasn't pulled his arm away yet, but instead shift so that Cas' head was resting closer to his neck.

He bit his lip, pulling the blanket up higher on his lap just barely suppressing a shiver.

The doorbell rang and Dean lifted his arm up in shock to jump up from his seat. Adam hardly noticed, but instead rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, “Here comes the slut.”

Castiel gulped, watching as the Lisa Braeden girl walked in through the door, a bottle of wine in her hands. She was tall and lithe with long dark hair, a similar colour to Castiel’s. She was exactly the type of girl that Dean had been dating ever since Rachel died. There had been Jo, who had been a blind date but Dean ended up really liking her—as a little sister. Then Bela, who had been a complete gold digger but when she found out Dean couldn’t give her a diamond ring she left. Of course there was Eve, Ruby, Charlie (who evidently had forgotten to mention she was bi-sexual and then decided she was lesbian) and the list went on.

This was the reason Adam called his dad a ‘man-whore’.

Lisa giggled loudly and looked in at Adam and Cas and sent them a flirty wave. “Hey, boys!”

Adam coughed something under his breath and Castiel made a half-assed attempt to raise his hand and wave. “She’s like twenty-seven and she’s got an eight year old.” Adam scoffed. Castiel wasn’t so quick to judge, but he sure as hell didn’t like the way she was running her fingers up and down his toned arm or the way he was reciprocating their make out session.

* * *

When the movie ended, Castiel had to help his friend up off the couch. In the spans of a two hour movie, Adam had drank amost three beers. He was mumbling nosense in his sleep, but Castiel managed to get him on his feet and down the hall into his own bed. Normally Cas would fight with him who got to sleep there, but the dude was out cold the second his head hit the pillow. 

Castiel changed his clothing easily and went outside the room, glancing down the hall where the dinning room was. Dean was sat so that he was facing Castiel where as Lisa was looking the other way. Without any shyness or sense of embarrassment, Castiel fished his hand into his shorts and began stroking himself. Dean was gorgeous and Castiel had never paid such particular attention to him until now and it was driving him crazy.

And then all too suddenly Cas caught on that Dean was staring straight at him. Castiel took a deep breath and watched as Dean rose from his chair, which scraped loudly against the floor, and muttered something about going to the bathroom.

Castiel quickly scuffled out of the doorway and darted out of the room, careful to stay out of Lisa’s sight. When he made it to the bathroom, he was almost surprised to find it unlocked.

Hopefully Lisa didn’t hear the loud click that came with closing the door.

Dean’s head shot up. His cashmere sweater and button down were pushed up his elegantly toned chest and his nice black slacks were wide open and sliding down his slim thighs. More importantly, his thick, red cock was grasped tightly in those calloused hands that he remembered were massaging his own just hours ago.

A pearl of precum was at his very tip, and Castiel had to take another deep breath to calm him. His soldier was standing to attention in his own pants and Dean’s approval of that was enough for Cas to drop to his knees before the older man.

“Shit!” Dean whispered loudly. It almost seemed too loud in the silent house. Lisa was probably at the table, sipping her wine, wondering why Dean was taking so long. Adam was definitely still out cold. “Cas, you can’t do this! Get off—get up!”

Castiel removed Dean’s pliable fingers with ease—almost wanting to laugh at how easy it was to get him to move.

Dean was running out of excuses. “Cas, I’m _thirty-nine_!”

The dark haired boy shot a glare up at Dean. “Why the fuck should I care?” Castiel rasped, spitting into his hand and rubbing it up and down Dean’s length. In other words, _this is what I want to do, so let me._ At that point, Dean did absolutely nothing to stop him. Dean needed something steady to hold on to, so he reached up and caught the metal of the shower glass in his hand, a ring on his finger making a loud clinking noise.

The blue in Castiel’s eyes were gone, his pupil blown wide; Dean had a similar story. But it was more difficult for Dean—he had a date waiting just down the hall from where he was with his son’s best friend who was on his knees sucking his goddamn cock with such vigor that it seemed like the kid could do it for a living.

But Castiel was stubborn; Dean knew that for a fact. He’d known the boy for around ten years, so he got to know a lot of his antics early on. So exactly why was he in the bathroom with the child that Dean had practically helped raise, _allowing_ him to suck him off so good? And the fact that this was ten times better than it was with the dark haired vixen in the other room was _not_ helping.

It was too late to stop any of this, because he was already on his toes, his orgasm coiling in his lower stomach and pleading to burst but he didn’t want to go out that easy—especially not give Cas any ideas of how much this own scenario was turning him on right now.

“ _Deann_ …” Castiel moaned on his dick. His tongue swirled around the head and Castiel made an effort to be looking square in his friend’s dad’s eyes. Dean almost felt regretful that he had allowed the kid to call him by his first name in the first place. He moaned around Dean’s girth one more time as he tongued the slit at his head and the older man was cumming buckets down Cas’ throat. When the raven-haired boy began choking, Dean pulled out and continued to burst over the boy’s lips and cheeks.

Both of them were breathing heavily, looking over each other with lust blown eyes.

“Tell her to leave,” Castiel whispered hoarsely. It was so fucking sexy that Dean stuffed his now semi back into his slacks and pulled his shirts down, turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom, swiftly shutting the door behind him.

Dean told her some bullshit that his mother was sick and he needed to go over right away to attend to her. Lisa understood, although a little suspicious, and picked up her purse. She pecked Dean on the lips before he could say anything about it and walked out, shouting for him to call her sometime soon.

He swallowed, turning to seeing Castiel leaning against the wall, a prominent glare focused at the closed door as he swiped his fingers down his face and brought them to his lips for a delicious taste. He moaned especially loud when he got a wad in his mouth, his hand slipping down his front to grope his cock beneath his pants.

Dean caught the boy’s wrist and yanked it out of his mouth. “I hope you know what you’ve just got yourself into.”

Castiel licked his lips then and smiled. “If you had even the tiniest bit of respect for her, you would’ve told her your mother died when you were four.”

Dean bit his lower lip, just staring at the boy under him against the wall. “You know, my cum all over your face isn’t such a bad look on you.”

Castiel giggled like a little schoolgirl and lifted up his arms to snake around the older man’s neck to pull him in close so they were a breath away.

“So are you going to fuck me, or are we going to pretend I didn’t just give you head in Adam’s bathroom?” he asked, licking up another bit of cum that had caught on his lip.

Their lips smashed together and Dean slipped his hands down to Cas’ ass and cupped his two cheeks, spreading them apart as their lips tangled in each other’s mouths. “I would like that very much,” Dean admitted.

And fuck if Dean wasn’t strong. He lifted Cas’ hips up so that the younger boy could wrap his long legs around Dean’s waist and gyrate their cocks together. It was perfect even with the clothing barrier.

Dean threw Cas down on his bed, shutting the door and locking it behind him as he slowly began to strip. The cashmere was off immediately and the boys vaguely heard it hit the wall. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly next, and by that time Cas had had enough. He lurched forward, his pants and tee already on the floor and he was on his knees on the bed, bent over and pulling Dean’s belt open.

At that point, he grabbed the button and pulled, the expensive pants splitting open and sagging down Dean’s exponentially muscular legs, then dropping at his bare feet. Castiel gave the brunette man’s cock a few teasing kitten licks before Dean got a grapple on the boy’s hips and flipped him over.

“You want me to fuck you, boy?”

Castiel’s legs split open as an offering and he moaned _yes, yes, yes_ over and over. He could obscurely acknowledge that he was being extremely slutty, but he couldn’t contain himself if he tried. Dean’s hands dug into Cas’ meaty thighs, holding them open so the man could lean in and lick one fat stripe up Castiel’s balls.

“Eat me, eat me, oh _fuck_ eat me!” Castiel cried as wantonly as he could when Dean began sucking one testicle at a time.

With that, Dean aggressively flipped the seventeen-year-old onto his stomach and then pulled his knees up so his ass was in the air. Cas cried out in shock but Dean was quick to shush him, to remind him that his son, that Castiel’s _best friend_ was just down the hall.

Dean spread Castiel’s ass cheeks wide again, but this time he got a front seat view. And God if his little pucker wasn’t the most beautiful thing—it was unused, completely pink and responsive to Dean’s wet finger trailing along the rim. “Gorgeous,” Dean muttered as he leant in to place a chaste kiss to Castiel’s hole.

The touch of lips to his sensitive ass caught Cas completely by surprise. But Dean didn’t give him a whole lot of time to get used to it—he opened his lips and lightly teased his teeth on the boy’s rim, tugging a little before his tongue darted out and licked the entire hole. Castiel had to muffle his cries into the pillow as Dean's tongue and fingers sliped into him.

“Fuck, baby; your sluthole is so irresistible,” Dean mumbled, pulling his mouth away from Cas’ entrance and then got up onto his knees. Castiel sobs as Dean turns him onto his side and places one leg up in the air. He reached down and grasps Dean’s cock in his hand and began to jerk it off, getting Dean nice and hard as his tip prods Cas’ hole.

Dean moves in powerfully and Castiel starts to shake. Once he gets enough time to adjust to the mass inside of him, Dean leans in to Castiel’s ear and starts talking filth.

“This turning you on real nice, baby? Yeah? Never took you as a daddy’s boy, Cas,” he said haughtily.

He began the pounding, pushing in real far and finding that spot inside of Cas almost immediately that made him writhe and quake with pleasure. “F—fuck! I only want to be fucked by Daddy,” Castiel admitted, his eyes squeezing shut as Dean finds that spot again.

With this knowledge, Dean begins to ruthlessly plunge inside of the teen, his freckled face heating up. It was weird to acknowledge that he hadn’t done something so kinky in years—and it made his cock all the thicker to recognize that the boy below him was illegal. It was like public sex—another thing he hadn’t done in forever—completely audacious but too good to resist.

Dean held the teen’s leg tightly against his chest as he started mercilessly thrusting into Castiel. It was beyond good—his heat was sucking him in like nothing he had felt in a long time. Not to mention the strings of 'Daddy, fuck! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!' was starting to make Dean go insane with gratification.

“You’re going to fucking make me cum, you fucking slut! _Cas_!” Dean ground out; rolling his hips in a stuttering rhythm that Cas wasn’t helping by slamming his ass back onto him.

“Cum inside of me!” Castiel shouted into the pillow that was clutched in a death grip to his face. “Ohhh—oh fuck! Dean! Inside, please Dean, _pleeeease_!”

Dean grunted some more, grabbing Cas’ cock and giving it a few tight strokes before he was cumming all over his hand and his own chest.

Cas fucked himself throughout his orgasm, pushing back on Dean’s dick and felt exactly when the older man had lost his rhythm and thoroughly filled Cas’ little ass with his hot cum. He breathed heavily as he pulled his softening cock out.

Castiel mewled in delight, rolling onto his back so he could catch his breath and look at Dean. He carded his fingers down his chest until he found the pool of cum on his lower stomach.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, pretty much everything dawning on him in that second when he realized he was looking at Castiel. Castiel Novak, the boy he's known for more or less of a decade.

His anger was explosive, and he couldn't control when he tightened his hands to fists at his side. "I turn forty in six months, Cas! Do you fucking understand that!?" Dean shouted at the boy. Castiel sat at the edge of the bed.

There was a small quirk in his lips and he replied, "Well I turn eighteen in two weeks, so what's the big deal?" 

Dean looked outraged. He was embarrassed, there was that, but he was also ashamed of how he had let the night go.

"Go to bed." It was a domineering tone and Castiel flinched.

He didn't speak either, but instead he picked his clothes up off the floor and began to dress himself, never lowering his gaze from Dean's. It was his own way of being defiant.

* * *

Castiel's hands dug into Dean's ass cheeks. His cock was so far down Castiel's throat the man was practically seeing stars.

It made so much hotter that Cas had his own hand on his cock, working it up and down his length. Dean could vaguely remember something he was saying about people coming over soon, but what with his cock getting sucked into oblivion currently, it was placed on the back burner.

Dean and Castiel had set up a system. 

Whenever Castiel would come over on the weekends to sleepover, Dean was off limits until Adam was in his bed, dead asleep. It had taken quite a while to put this plan into action as the morning after the first time Dean had fucked Castiel, Adam had left to go to his lacrosse game right away. He had driven himself over, so almost immediately after Adam had left, Castiel rode Dean's cock for hours.

There was something about a party happening at Dean's house... Yeah, for his promotion? Dean's eyes snapped open wide enough for a moment to glance at the clock on the wall.

"Fuck, Cas!" he growled as Castiel hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked harder than before. "Running out of time," he whispered harshly.

And all Castiel had to do was lift his gaze up so that he was staring at Dean with his blown azure blue eyes and Dean was a goner. He came in long white strips all down his son's best friend's face. 

"Shit, Cas," Dean breathed. _He really does look fucking good with my cum all over him_ , he thought to himself.

"Hey, Adam! Do you know where my brother is?" came a voice from the door. 

Dean cursed again and zipped his jeans back up. He shot a look at Castiel on his knees who looked so fucking horny and so mouthwatering. Castiel stood up and threw his arms around Dean's neck and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. Dean slipped his hand under Castiel's cargo shorts and felt along the cleft of his ass, smiling. 

"I put my plug in last night," Castiel said with a small, strawberry blush on his cheeks.

He was so filled with glee that he dipped down and kissed Castiel on the lips again. "Happy Birthday, Cas."

Castiel just smiled. "We're here to celebrate you," he said shyly. "Tonight, though. Tonight I want my present."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by subbycas on tumblr. 
> 
> i'm currently working on an omega!cas & alpha!dean story so i was wondering if anyone would like to beta for me or give me other prompts? ...or just talk to me ;A; that would be profound.


End file.
